Not Enough
by Danni12
Summary: My 1st fanfic that is just a brief drabble into Nathan's feelings about Haley and his thoughts on their situation during Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3. Regarding the tour and Haley leaving.


NA: My first fanfic, and I know that it is pretty rough as I only briefly edited it. However it is just a quick look into Nathan's POV during the beginning of S3 after Haley came back from the tour.

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and the characters do not belong to me.

Rain had always been their 'thing', and as Nathan Scott lay on his bed listening to the sound of the rain hitting of the windows of his parent's house at 3am. Nathan couldn't help but think that there was no more 'them'.

Because she left.

Haley gave up on them and on him. He didn't know which hurt more.

Even if he had practically forced her out the door with that damn ultimatum, it was just a defense mechanism to lash out…a lesson learned from the Dan Scott 'School of Parenting'.

He didn't _actually_ expect her to go; he thought she felt the same way. That she needed him as much as he needed…craved…and loved her. But she didn't or doesn't, everything is all messed up, because she is back in Tree Hill, for how long he doesn't know and he also didn't know if he wanted her to stay. It shocked him that she was still in Tree Hill after he got back from High Flyers.

However it all seemed too late now, after months of silence and the total agony of having your heart ripped out and handed back to; you all in time for her to trot back on stage for her encore performance.

He had fought for them, had gone to see her on tour and tried to salvage something from the car crash of their short-lived teen marriage.

"I came here for you and I'll _be_ here for you no matter what. I'll go with you on the tour, I'll wait for you, whatever you want me to do. "

But their marriage wasn't enough for her: he wasn't enough for her. He had never been able to express himself like Lucas but he laid everything on the line for her because he loved her and believed that they were meant to be together and their age was not an issue. Those feelings were apparently only one sided on his part.

"I feel like… maybe we rushed things a little bit; maybe I… I rushed things a little bit. We're _so young_ and I wasn't ready for all this. You and the music and,…"

The music was worth more, and was reason enough to abandon their marriage, and kiss…that ass…Chris Keller. The irony is he would give up basketball for her…fuck he already did with High Flyers. But he _just_ wasn't enough for Haley.

That was the conclusion that Nathan Scott had come to, that he wasn't worth sticking around for and be with him or even love him. Face facts, sweet innocent Haley James couldn't bare to be married to him for only a few months before she took off with that sleaze ball… Chris Keller.

Hell! His own mother couldn't stand to stay and be in the same house with him while he grew up. Work was far more important, than saving your son from the clutches of Dan Scott.

Even Dan was never satisfied with Nathan; always demanding more, pushing him further and further; till he didn't recognize himself. Dan was always pointing out his mistakes, 28 points _but_ he still missed a basket in the fourth quarter. One of the reasons that he had hated Lucas at first was out of fear that Dan would love and want Lucas instead, if Nathan wasn't talented or fast enough.

How messed up was his life nothing he did was ever enough...he changed became a better guy, less parties, girls and drinking… more like Lucas but what was the outcome Haley fucking deserted him anyway. While Lucas was involved with the love triangle from hell, getting tattooed and having R-rated carousel rides but Lucas was still the golden boy.

Nathan, on the other hand was alone and hurting in an empty house, with just the rain. He had honestly tried to be a good husband with making the perfect prom, the keyboard and finding a decent but affordable car, all for Haley. Everything he did was for Haley…living …breathing.

But was it enough?

No.

He was not enough.


End file.
